Sallow's Metropolis
Sallow's Metropolis was a partially-indoor Kuboian amusement park located in Jaillage, East Kuboia. Opened in March 2001, the park was built over an abandoned prison and, according to its website, had a "miscellaneous" theming. Although the park initially made a significant profit, it saw a large loss in revenue in later years, and eventually closed in 2008. After being left abandoned for almost a decade, the ruins of Sallow's Metropolis were demolished in April 2018, following complaints that they were being used for illegal activity. History Sallow's Metropolis was built over an abandoned prison in Jaillage, East Kuboia. Construction began in mid-1997, and was completed by late 1999. The park opened for the first time on 24th March, 2001. Initially, the park's opening times were Wednesdays, Saturdays, Sundays and school holidays from 11:00a.m. to 7:00p.m., though as time went on, it began to increase its hours in operation. Typically, the park was opened more hours in May, June and July, and was opened for slightly less hours during other times of the year. Due to Kuboia's cold winters, Sallow's Metropolis did not operate during the winter months. In 2003, Sallow's Metropolis won an award for Best Amusement Park in Kuboia. Closure In 2007, it was reported that Sallow's Metropolis had suffered a significant loss in revenue, and it was later announced on their Facebook page in March 2008 that the park would be closing by the end of the year. Sallow's Metropolis was shut for the final time on 26th October, 2008. Several factors, such as the park's limited opening hours and location, and the fact that the area used to be a prison supposedly put tourists off visiting the park are blamed for its closure. Some of Sallow's Metropolis former staff also blamed the 2008 Summer Paralympics for turning visitors away. Demolishment of park After Sallow's Metropolis closed down, the area was left abandoned for several years. Although the building was supposed to be off limits, some urban explorers stated that they could get into the park by crawling through a broken window. In June 2014, it was reported that the ruins of Sallow's Metropolis may have been used for drug dealing. Later in October that year, four young adults were arrested on suspicion that they had been trading illegal drugs in the park's boundaries for at least three years. The four were sentenced to ten years in prison following a court case that took place in February 2015. Further controversy arose in September 2016, when it revealed that a dead body was found in the park's ruins. The body was eventually discovered to be a 23 year-old American urban explorer, who would upload videos of abandoned amusement parks to YouTube. It is believed that the urban explorer fell after standing on a broken piece of flooring, although exactly how the person died is unknown. In August 2017, it was announced that Sallow's Metropolis will be demolished within the next twelve months following several complaints that the building is dangerous, and has been used for illegal activity. The building was demolished on 21st April, 2018. Sponsorship In late 2005, Sallow's Metropolis made a deal with television company TVVC, where the park would be advertised between shows on children's television channel KT, whilst posters advertising KT would be seen throughout Sallow's Metropolis. The deal came into effect in March 2006, but was seemingly dropped in October 2007. Rides Final rides Category:East Kuboia Category:Jaillage Category:Kuboia Category:Amusement parks Category:Fictional amusement parks Category:Defunct Category:Defunct in Kuboia Category:2001 Category:2001 establishments Category:2000s establishments Category:2000s Category:2008 disestablishments Category:Amusement parks opened in 2001 Category:Amusement parks in Kuboia